Acrobatics
Acrobatics - Finally the days of spraining your ankle have paid off. No longer will you look down a 100 meter drop with fear. With the acrobatics skill your ability to negate fall damage increases. And how do you negate fall damage? By rolling of course, a secret passed down through the Minecraftian ages. You can tap into this mysterious 'rolling' ability by falling and training your body. If you're good enough you will never have to worry about fall damage again. __TOC__ Rolling Rolling is based on the acrobatics skill level, for every point in Acrobatics players have a .1% chance to Roll. The chance on a Graceful Roll is .2% for every point in acrobatics. To make a Graceful Roll hold shift while falling and continue to hold it till you hit the ground. This can also reduce the damage greatly. Dodge Chance When you raise your acrobatics level you will also slightly increase your dodge chance (it makes all damage dealt be halved). It appears in game as *DODGE* meaning it halved whatever damage it was (note: if you are killed by something you cannot dodge)(ex. 1/2 heart left do not expect to dodge) The dodge chance is capped at 20%, which you reach at level 800. Experience The experience gained from fall damage is tied directly to damage done by the fall. Each half heart of damage earns 120xp from a fall with no roll, or 80xp from a fall where a roll or gracefull roll was executed. Damage before the roll/gracefull roll damage reduction is used to calculate the XP gain. If the fall is fatal, no XP is earned. Because a player has 20 health at full health, the maximum XP you can earn in a single fall is 2280 (19 * 120), or 2800 from a gracefull roll fall (19 + 16 * 80). Currently, a fall with Feather Falling armor equipped will net the same XP as if you didn't have the armor on, but without suffering the full damage. Because of this, you will also earn no XP for a fall that would have killed you if you didn't have this armor equipped. Training Methods A fast way to train this skill is if your server supports lifts from a plugin like Craftbook . You can then build a small tower approximately 13 blocks high and build the lift. You then simply have to walk off the edge, then use the lift to go back up. You can also do this with ladders (although it is much slower). Beware that you will take 4.5 hearts (9 points) of damage from falling from this height. You may want to wait a while before jumping again, or wait till your life regenerate. Grind tower: This method has been patched in an update to prevent gaining such high acrobatics. The grind tower uses a guaranteed death and a respawn at a bed and to maximise experience. To build one, build a pillar up to the ceiling, placing ladders on one side. Build a small platform on the second-highest allowable space, such that your player is at y=128.6 when standing on it. Put a bed there. Put a hole on the floor to fall through. Climb down the tower and build a platform under this hole such that a player standing on it is at y=107.6. Interestingly, if you jump immeiately after respawning, you will be immune from damage for a few seconds, but will still get XP for the blocked damage.This first fall is designed to take advantage of that by causing 18 points (9 hearts) for a normal fall, but leaving the quick jumper at full health. Leave a hole or ledge towards the next platform, and another towards the ground. Build a third platform such that a player standing on it is at y=86.6. This will cause 19 points of damage if one does not roll. Note that one should not attempt a graceful roll here. Leave a ledge facing the fourth platform The fourth platform should be built such that a player standing on it at y=76.6. A regular fall to here will cause 4 hearts of damage. This ledge is in case the jumper rolls on the third, leaving him with 4.5 hearts. Otherwise, this is fatal. The last platform, hopefully at or near ground level, is at 71.6. A player falling here will take their last half-heart of damage if they do not roll. Because it is possible to survive to this point, have a device that guarantees a death, such as a chunk of burning Netherrack or exposed lava. This should not be directly where jumpers land, else they will not get XP. For jumpers approaching or above level 500, where a graceful roll is guaranteed if attempted, the best method for training is to jump directly from the second platform to the fifth (107 to 71) and attempt a graceful roll. If successful, they will have only half a heart left, so they can jump directly into the flames to die and restart the jump. Alternative Tower: you could build a tower 22 blocks high and use ladders up, if the server you're playing on supports /sethome, you could climb up, set home and just walk of the edge, then use /home command, but you will have to wait for health to regenerate. 22 blocks will leave you with half a hearth left. Note: DO NOT JUMP, that will kill you. Category:Skills Category:speed Category:PvE